<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Howling Quinn by HeroFizzer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522266">Howling Quinn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer'>HeroFizzer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bestiality, F/M, Other, Public Sex, Werewolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking to get on her own for a heist, Harley Quinn ends up meeting with a werewolf who's willing to part with some loot...so long as she does him a little favor. (Commissioned)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Quinn/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucas stood on the balcony of his apartment just outside of Gotham, staring up at the cloudy night sky. A full moon was in effect, but it just so happened that the last cloud of the day was passing over, just as it was getting to its brightest period.</p><p>The six foot man was staring on with his blue eyes, scratching his well groomed beard in anticipation. It had been a long month for him, unable to perform his criminal tasks without his disguise. He had been surviving off of the income he had accumulated from his last spree, but even that was growing low. He was happy that his last few excursions didn't end in capture from the police, but even he knew there was a limit to how much he would get away with before the inevitable.</p><p>Still, he took a thrill in that moment, always using his power to the best of his potential. And once the last cloud in the otherwise bright sky left the moon's light, his night could begin, and the hunt would be on.</p><p>A grin washed over his lips as he felt the shine of the moon's surface fall upon him, with fangs immediately growing out, changing the shape of his usual human teeth. The black hair that sat atop his head and formed his beard grew out from every pore on his fair skin, covering him in a fur that was a similar dark color. He removed his robe before it was torn to shreds by his body, which grew his athletic tone outwards, exaggerating his shape until he was buff and muscular. His hands and feet changed shape as well, growing out claws that came from the marrow on his fingertips. His nose and mouth grew out into a snout, with a cold dark nose standing on the end. His eyes remained blue, but took up more than just his irises; the whites were a similar shade of blue, taking up the whole of the sockets.</p><p>He held onto the stone structure of his balcony, recuperating after the exhausting transformation. It may have taken the wind out of him, but it would last for merely a moment. The adrenaline would kick in soon after, and Lucas would be on his way, ready to perform a heist within Gotham City, his intentions set on the largest bank.</p><p>And perhaps he can take more that will last him more than a month.</p><p>##</p><p>“Geez, security is REALLY rough this time!”</p><p>Harley Quinn wiped the brow of her forehead, having formed sweat atop her skin as she tried to break into the bank. It was the same place that Joker had broken into barely a month ago, with the Clown Prince of Crime having blamed her for everything that went wrong during the heist, including Batman's arrival. Even she knew that was going to be inevitable, but that made her reasoning for doing this on her own all the more reasonable.</p><p>The harlequin felt she had something to prove, wanting to show that anyone could break in with ease. This was Gotham, after all; no matter how many crimes could occur in a night, no matter how high the security measures, they were bound to relax after a while and make it easier on the crooks. But even Harley was having trouble here.</p><p>The former psychologist bashed her mallet repeatedly into the lock of the door in the back of the building, figuring that it would eventually break open. Her first mistake, which nobody was around to correct her on, was that she was trying to bang wood into a steel lock. Second, the lock itself was made of stern material, perhaps the thickest lock the blonde had ever seen in her life.</p><p>“For fuck's sake!” Harley growled, swinging the mallet like a baseball bat into the door. “What is this thing made out of, huh?! Break, ya damn lock!”</p><p>No matter how hard she seethed, or how aggressive she got, Harley couldn't break the lock. She herself was ready to give up, having worn herself out that her arms were numb from the hard impact and shaking of the handle on her mallet. Her legs were weak as well, since she had tensed them up for the sake of standing her ground. “Shoulda gotten one of Joker's goons to come with me.” Harley grumbled.</p><p>A gasp escaped the pseudo-villain's lips, as she heard something rattling around the corner. In fear that the cops had found her, Harley snuck behind a garbage can, hoping to avoid capture. While someone was indeed around and heading into the back area of the bank, it wasn't the Gotham police. Rather, it was a large, furry looking being that reminded her far too much of the Man-Bat, save for the fact that even he wore denim jeans. This guy was stark naked, and had the scent of wet dog all over him.</p><p>Harley gagged, trying her best to wave it away. She thought the garbage she was sitting behind actually came across better than the odor of the being.</p><p>That didn't mean she saw him as lacking in value, of course; the lock she had been desperately trying to break off for what felt like half an hour was smaller than his hand, and seemed much less durable thanks to the muscle. He smashed the lock off with ease, and Harley couldn't help but watch as he walked inside as if there weren't a bunch of other security tactics waiting inside to be tripped.</p><p>“...Eh, I loosened it up for him.” Harley said, shrugging as she made the choice to follow in behind the werewolf, wondering just what use it would have inside the bank.</p><p>Now that she was inside, Harley could follow behind the wolf man, believing that he would know just where to go to avoid setting off any alarms. As she watched him merely trudge through the back of the bank without concern, casually walking in while lumbering in his appearance, the clown princess could see exactly why the lock on the bank was so much harder to break.</p><p>With the ease it took to break into the vault where all the money and valuables were kept, the werewolf cackled to himself, unaware that anyone was following behind him. In his other hand he was holding a large sack, which Harley realized she was heavily lacking; how else did she expect to get in and out of here without something to hold all of this loot in place?</p><p>Then she asked herself...what if she convinced the wolf man to help her take it back to her place?</p><p>Without any other thought than greed, Harley approached the werewolf quietly, hoping not to alarm him. That of course went out the window when she stood right behind him and shouted, “HEY! Big wolf guy!”</p><p>Startling Lucas, the clown girl found herself flipping backwards to avoid a large claw getting swiped across her chest. She was clearly cowering at the power he was showing, especially as a thick sliver of drool hung from his fang-filled mouth. “What the fuck are you doing here?!” snarled the beast.</p><p>“Oh, good, you talk.” Harley said with relief. “I was afraid you were one of those weirdos that couldn't talk cuz you got the mind of a mutt! But hey, you seem intelligent enough to stand on your own two legs, makes sense to me.”</p><p>Lucas had no idea what to even say to that, but it didn't quite answer his question. Then he looked closer, seeing the blonde hair with pink and blue tips put into ponytails, all while wearing a tank top and booty shorts that had the red and black apparel with card symbols adorning her. “Ah, geez, Harley Quinn. The biggest bimbo in Gotham, shoulda figured...”</p><p>“Wait, what the crap? Who are you calling a bimbo?!” Harley fired back.</p><p>“You. Literally you.” Lucas replied, his voice deep and gravelly. “Now buzz off. I'm about to make my getaway.”</p><p>“Hey, wait! You're not just gonna leave without splitting that loot, are ya?” Harley asked. “I could use a bit of it too, yanno.”</p><p>“But you didn't even do anything!” Lucas pointed out. “You think just showing up at the scene of a crime is enough?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Bimbo.” Lucas repeated.</p><p>“Oh c'mon, that ain't even what a bimbo is!” pouted Harley.</p><p>As she was standing between him and freedom, Lucas realized given her smaller stature he could very easily push her out of the way and run off by relying on his lycan talents. But considering how good she looked in that skimpy little outfit, he was getting certain ideas from the attire. Plus, he wanted to try and prove his point further that she was, indeed, a bimbo.</p><p>“Look, I'll tell you what,” Lucas said, his mouth obviously drooling as he stared on at the harlequin, “I'll give you a small fraction of what I got in this sack, if you do me a little bit of a favor.”</p><p>“What kind of favor? Free psychology analysis?” Harley asked.</p><p>“No, but it's just as helpful.” laughed Lucas, pointing to his crotch. Harley cocked her head as he pointed downwards, but she saw nothing that was all that impressive.</p><p>“...what? You need me to get you a dick or something?” asked Harley. “Look pal, I'm not gonna go out and find a strapon just sooooOOOOOOH MY GOD!”</p><p>Dropping her mallet, Harley was astounded by the red rod that unsheathed itself from Lucas's crotch, sprouting like one of Ivy's vines out of nowhere. It was thick and slick, as if there was some kind of fluid that allowed it to remain lubricated for some form of pleasure. It looked like something an animal would bear, which made sense as Lucas clearly looked as though he was more monster than man in this state.</p><p>“Yeah, you like the sight of that, right?” Lucas asked with a grin. Harley stalked closer to the werewolf's crotch, staring in disbelief at not only the size of the bestial boner, but the fact he was lacking in any normal human parts. Now she understood why there was never anything dangling between a monster's legs in the horror films she watched.</p><p>“So...lemme get this straight.” said Harley, a disgusted look on her face as she lifted the wolf cock with her hand. “You want me to get...this off. And just...let you do things to me with it.”</p><p>Lucas laughed. “Don't try to play it off like you don't know what this is, I've heard the rumors about you and your hyenas.”</p><p>“That news article took everything I said out of context!” Harley barked before dropping to her knees in humiliation. “But okay, you want me to do this just for some of your loot? You got it.” While she may not have sounded all that concerned, Harley's heart was racing heavily as she stared down the barrel of the lycan's rod. She gave the pointed tip a quick peck, pulling back to analyze the taste that it left on her lips. It was moist, to be sure, but very salty, with an added scent of musk. It quite literally smelled of wet dog, which made things all the worse for her.</p><p>Aware that she wasn't getting anywhere by just staring at it, Harley pushed her lips over the tip, getting part of the thickness inside her mouth. She shivered at the fact she even made it that far, disgusted with herself that she was sucking on something as filthy as the werewolf's cock.</p><p>Staring down with a deep yet calm growl, Lucas was enjoying the view, seeing the yellow hair pushing forward on his dick. He could hear Harley struggling with his erection, yet pushing onward all the same. The coughing and choking was music to his ears, as was the effort to restrain herself from gagging so hard that she would end up vomiting. That did almost happen once, but thankfully the woman knew a spell on how to keep herself safe.</p><p>As for Harley, her struggle was the best laugh he had in ages, seeing the blonde at least trying her best to take such a thick cock. When she put her arm against it to realize it was up to her shoulder in length, the eyes went wide on her face. Lucas found it hilarious, unable to hold back his laughter as he planted one of his hands down on her head. The clown princess leered at the werewolf, groaning deeply in spite of her mouth having half the length of the erection.</p><p>“What's the matter, bimbo?” Lucas asked. “Is that throat of yours not loose enough? Guess the hyenas weren't as big as I thought they'd be.”</p><p>Harley was trying her best, and despite bucking her lips over the shaft, she wasn't getting very far with her progress. She whimpered with concern when the claws dug lightly into her scalp, worried he would pop her head like a grape. Instead, he pulled it in towards his crotch, regardless if she had worked her gag reflexes well, forcing her throat to stretch out due to the girth and length he provided. Harley wailed at the sudden power of the wolf man, the surprise outward push straining her immensely.</p><p>With her lips air tight against the boner, Harley was pushing out air and her saliva, which only made the werewolf's cock much more wet and lubricated. She realized that she didn't even have the whole thing shoved inside her when she took one long look at the inflated knot she had been pushed all the way up against. She moved her head back out of fear, hoping it wouldn't stretch her jaw out any further than it already was. But Lucas brought his strength back, pulling the blonde's head back in.</p><p>He laughed as he watched Harley take any chance she could to move off his knotty knob, but it only allowed him to make her realize she was bobbing along his shaft, her mouth and throat creating enough friction that he was getting aroused by her oral services. Harley could tell as well, as the visible veins on the red rod were thumping hard against her cheeks and tongue. There was clearly a lot being pumped into the shaft, making sure it was at its hardest point for the sake of reaching release.</p><p>Of course, Harley could tell when he was getting near that moment, as his hips began to swing into her face, forcing the knot against her lips while she brought her head back towards the base. The speed at which he was using her was loud enough that if people were outside of the vault they could hear her lips hitting into the inflated portion of his dick. The growls Lucas made were getting louder, breathing through his open mouth while his drool started to drop from his mouth.</p><p>Harley grew annoyed as her face and hair was covered in his small bit of spit, which didn't seem all that small compared to the size of her head. The werewolf tilted his head back, tongue hanging from the fangs inside his mouth as he was reaching his peak. The clown girl remained weary, as she expected a blast of cum to fill her up any moment from there on. Her body was covered in sweat, worried just how hard the bestial seed was going to strike her.</p><p>And yet for as braced as she was for the inevitable, the vibrations that came from his dick threw Harley off guard, with her stomach immediately getting hit by the long stream of milky cream that Lucas had to offer her. She gagged hard on his member, her hands moving to her stomach as she felt it swelling up with the seed. The clown girl was inflating fast, worried that she could explode from so much cum if the werewolf wasn't careful enough.</p><p>Lucas did pull back at the very least, but he still left enough of the tip within her mouth that it was blasting his bestial load, just so she could get a proper taste of the jizz he was dumping into her. Harley's cheeks filled up quickly after that, puffing outwards without giving her the chance to swallow properly. It began to trickle out of her mouth, drooling down her lip to her chin.</p><p>When the wolf man finally let go of Harley's head, the clown girl took long and deep breaths while staring wide eyed at the ground. Her irises shrunk in while she coughed up most of the cum she swallowed, pushing her stomach in so that she may hopefully get it back down to normal size. “Lousy jerk...” groaned Quinn. “You couldn't just pull out, could you?”</p><p>Grinning, Lucas walked behind Harley and said, “Where's the fun in that? You enjoyed it all the same, didn't you?”</p><p>Though she didn't want to say it out loud, she did, but Harly couldn't think of a good way to cover up her new lust for such a bestial taste. Doing so would only prove his point about the hyenas. "What's it even matter to you?" Harley asked as she used her arm to wipe the cum off her lips. "I got you off, now gimme some of your stash!"</p><p>"You still want some of this?" Lucas asked, holding up the bag he had filled with the loot. "Nuh uh, you're not done yet."</p><p>"Are you telling me that was for NOTHING?" Harley shouted, clearly pissed by the werewolf.</p><p>"Oh, it was. But I'm not done." Pointing to his dick, Lucas showed Harley that it was still throbbing, holding its stiffened nature up despite the cum drooling from his tip. "I can go another round, and I'm sure you've got some stamina left in you too."</p><p>Harley looked at her stomach in disgust, seeing the few inches outward it had grown thanks to Lucas's jizz. She had swallowed quite a lot, and while she had grown fonder of the boner, she was worried about taking something like the knot at the end. The clown princess could only hope that it wouldn't harm her in any way...</p><p>Removing her clothes, Harley gave the wolfman a sigh of aggravation, getting on her hands and knees for the wolfman. "Okay, pal, I'm ready for you. Happy?" asked Quinn as she leered back at him.</p><p>"Very." Lucas licked his fangs with his elongated tongue, staring with lust filled eyes at Harley's snatch. The clown princess was oozing from her folds, a sign to the werewolf that she was aroused by his member, despite the obvious act of spite she showed towards him. It mattered little to Lucas, as he was going to ream the harlequin with everything he had.</p><p>Towering over the female criminal's body, Lucas saw her back and rear, admiring the curves that were present on Joker's ex-girlfriend. His tip was still drooling out cum, which dripped on top of Harley's tailbone, trickling down her crack. The former psychologist shivered as it ran over her asshole and pussy before hitting the floor of the vault, worried that this was only a slight act before the feature presentation.</p><p>With his hands on her waist, Lucas held onto Harley's waist, and guided his cock between her cheeks. The blonde breathed through her nostrils, staring forward while she let the lycan massage himself down her crack. The cum made for a lovely lubricant towards his red rod, a laugh of satisfaction escaping his fangs. He was pleased with himself, having spent such little time around people due to his other side, now able to get his rocks off with someone who has the reputation Harley does.</p><p>"Come on, enough with the shiatsu stuff!" Harley yelled. "Just put it in me and let's get it over with."</p><p>"If you insist." Lucas said with a shrug, letting his tip push against Harley's folds. The blonde gasped as it was forced against her body, making its slow penetration inside of her, but the girth of his shaft made it hard for the lycan to slip in with ease. "Fuck, you're tighter than I thought…"</p><p>"Tight? Listen, pal! The only reason you can't get it in is because EEEEEE!" Harley's body tensed up after that, her toes curling in under her boots while her hands balled into fists. Her teeth clenched together while her irises shrunk down, having felt the huge spike that was driven into her snatch. Breathing through her nostrils, Harley groaned as her cervix was pushed into, but much like her curtains the werewolf was unable to push inside. All he could do was push further in, which stretched out the canal the red rocket was currently occupying.</p><p>Lucas smiled through his fangs while hearing the high pitched noises Harley was making, her legs crossing underneath him while she leaned into the ground, her chin inches off the floor. He could only imagine the eyes rolling back in her head, the frantic breathing picking up as she was trying to find a sense of comfort with such a huge dick stretching out her pussy.</p><p>"Ah, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck…" Harley whined. "Why does this feel so good? This shouldn't feel right but I love it…" Lucas cackled; it was just as he imagined it would be, although he had to give Quinn some credit, as she wasn't quite the bimbo he had believed her to be.</p><p>The wolf man continued to stretch Harley out, with his girth showing visibly on her stomach. The skin had stretched out to fit his size, while Harley felt the push of her stomachs despite having grown a few inches in her stomach. It concerned her what was in mind by the werewolf, although given he had cum once already, there was no way his next potential load would be just as big.</p><p>Then it came to the knot, which slapped right into Harley's pussy after reaching it. The blonde clown looked back, seeing the bestial thickness going right up against her muff, with Lucas baring a wicked smirk on his lips. Quinn could see that the wheels were turning, and he was willing to go as far as he could to get the most satisfaction out of his bargain with the Joker's girl.</p><p>"You wouldn't…"</p><p>"Oh yeah I would." Lucas said. The werewolf bucked hard against Harley's ass, hearing her high pitched gasps anytime his tip rubbed into her upper stomach. The knot continued to ram into her, causing Quinn to repeatedly move forward while she remained on all fours. She kept looking back out of fear, having great concern for the inflated section of the cock. Not only because of how big it looked, but the fact that she knew what its scientific purpose was.</p><p>"Oh god…" Harley panted, her breasts swinging with every thrust Lucas made into her ass. She sucked on her lower lip, trying to hold back her true emotions as the werewolf treated her like a cock cozy. Worse was the fact that she was enjoying how the wolf shaft rubbed into her snatch, creating friction to arouse her. The vaginal fluids were dripping hard, making it easier for the bestial boner to slip inside of her.</p><p>And unfortunately, that meant the knot was going to break through sooner rather than later.</p><p>When it finally punctured her snatch, Harley wailed like a banshee, her mouth wide open while she tensed up from the forced stretching her vaginal entry just took. The knot was so much larger than even that of a normal wolf's, and of course the clown princess wasn't trained to handle something the size of a baseball.</p><p>Lucas grinned, slamming his hips harder into Quinn as he could, going aggressive against her ass while her voice vibrated from the quick thrusts he made. His werewolf hands gripped into her shoulders, keeping Harley in place so that they didn't move any further outside of the vault. At least in here the security cameras were unlikely to see them, let alone what they were up to.</p><p>"Oh fuck!" Harley shouted, her tongue hanging out as she really got into the bestial reaming. "Oh fuck! Holy shit, it's so good! You're better than Mistah Jay ever could've been! It's stretching me out so far!" The clown girl herself seemed to take a turn into feral as well, her mind in heat from the jabs at her cervix the wolf dick was making to enter her womb. She couldn't help but love how it stretched her pussy and stomach out, occupying so much small space in her body. It drove her mad, and she almost regretted never taking this in the first place.</p><p>As Harley was singing the praises of his shaft, Lucas was going wild with her rear, bumping his groin into her ass while his large balls swung forward. The sack slapped into her pussy, which only drew more cries of ecstasy from the clown girl while her fluids dribbled onto the vault floor. But he couldn't stay slouched over Quinn like this forever; he needed just a slight change in positions.</p><p>With his knot still plugged in her ass, Lucas helped Harley to her feet, shoving her face first into the walls of the vault while her cheek was pressed against it. Quinn bent her knees slightly, holding herself down while the wolf man bucked into her behind. She was panting happily, her mind likely having broken down after the knot pushed its way inside her. She was excited regardless, her pussy getting the dampers even she could think it had ever been.</p><p>"You like how it feels, bimbo?" Lucas asked before slapping his palm into her rear. "My wolf dick is the best you've ever taken. That's what I heard you say, and I'm not accepting any other truth!"</p><p>"Oh, fuck! I love it so much!" squealed Harley. "I love how it makes my stomach look so weird! It makes me feel so good, so fucking good!" Lucas cackled, happy to hear that he had the harlequin under control. Now he just needed to release his load a second time, then let it weigh her down that she would have to stay behind while he ran off from the cops.</p><p>Harder and harder, Lucas slapped his furry hips into Harley, the clown princess wheezing due to how far gone she was in her ecstasy. Saliva was drooling off the tongue, reaching halfway to the ground. His cock was visibly thrusting hard into her upper stomach, pounding away while finally penetrating her cervix. With the tip now in the womb, that was getting stretched out as well, with the wolf man almost wearing it like a condom. It was just a shame he couldn't put it all the way through her body.</p><p>Harley didn't mind, as the fluids still dribbling from her snatch was a good indicator of that. They trailed from the pussy onto Lucas's cock, which then trailed to his hairy ball sack and finally on the vault. Her tits were pressed hard against the wall, while the wolf man pushed her head against it. The blonde was in a blissful peace of mind, and she barely had the chance to properly climax just yet.</p><p>"Take my fucking wolf dick, you bimbo clown!" Lucas growled, his black furry paw smacking into Harley's back side. "Tell me who loves wolf dick the best!"</p><p>"I do! I do I do I do!" Harley shouted frantically. "I love wolf cock! It's so big and incredible and fuuuuck!" Harley's back arched, pushing her ass against Lucas's waist as she began to squirt. Her eyes rolled back as her stomach was swelling up even further, due to the knot stretching her cunt out, but locking in any fluids, including what the clown princess was leaking through her climax. Her body quivered as her eyes rolled back, forcing her stomach to push out due to the added fluid she herself was making.</p><p>That wasn't the end of the stretching she took, as Lucas was close to the end as well. His veins thumped hard against her canal, his heartbeat racing as he felt his red rod swelling inside of her snatch. There was a part of him that wanted to hold onto that for a while longer, but as it slowly dawned on him that the police would likely be on their way soon, he had no choice but to release.</p><p>As the wolf cum filled up Harley's womb and snatch, the clown girl screamed like a banshee, her lips curled as she held a doofy, yet pleased look on her face. Her belly was expanding immensely, beyond having a similarity to a woman far within the pregnancy cycle, expanding beyond what should have been humanly possible. Quinn's legs were quivering beneath her, having become worn down following her climax, and the weight of the jizz the wolf dumped inside her was causing her to gravitate towards the ground.</p><p>“Holy shit...” Quinn said in a breathy tone. “That was incredible...”</p><p>“Glad to hear it.” Lucas said, groping her ass one more time. He just hoped it would be enough to make the clown girl forget that she was being offered some form of payment for what he put her through. Thus he could leave the bank and its vault with everything to himself.</p><p>“Oh, fuck...ohhh, fuck, I can't keep myself up...” Harley panted, wrapping her arms around her stomach. “Pull out already, I need to leak it out.”</p><p>“Uh...can't.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“My knot doesn't deflate so easily.”</p><p>“WHAT?!” Harley shouted. “Listen, you, you gotta get it out before-”</p><p>“FREEZE! Don't...move...” The police arrived at the bank, the two crooks unaware of their arrival due to the large love making they had been making throughout. At least ten officers were outside the vault, guns held up and aimed at Lucas and Quinn, who both wore embarrassed expressions on their faces. Harley's face itself turned bright red, as she felt the most humiliated compared to the wolf man who had been naked since she first ran into him.</p><p>“Uh oh.” gulped Harley. “Can you run?”</p><p>“Yep.” Lucas said, hoisting Harley up by her legs. “Hold on!”</p><p>“TO WHAT?” Harley asked. She yelled when Lucas fell on all fours, with Quinn's arms instinctively wrapped around his body, despite her back going against his chest. TO her surprise, Lucas was able to move lightning fast despite her added weight, with the police missing their shots on the lycan. The bag of loot was left behind, unfortunately, but he was getting a good thrill out of the harlequin that was bouncing beneath him on his dick.</p><p>After they were blocks away from the bank, Lucas was exhausted, hiding in an alleyway just near the city limits. “Thanks for that...” he growled.</p><p>“H-Hey! You coulda just let us walk away if you weren't so gung ho on getting a second load out!”</p><p>“Says the floozy who enjoyed it.” Lucas chuckled.</p><p>“Well is your dick deflated yet?! I wanna get off.”</p><p>“Me too.” Lucas snapped back. “And since I'm not gonna be having much to steal and admire for a while, I think I know just how to handle that.”</p><p>Harley whimpered seconds later, aware of what Lucas was talking about. And even if he did turn back to human, with how much cum was filling her up, she was likely to be helpless for a long period of time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oof! Ow! Hey! Quit! Bouncing! So! Much! Ngh!”</p><p>Lucas growled, hearing Harley Quinn bicker underneath him. She was still attached to his knot, as he was still in his werewolf form, while rushing from rooftop to rooftop. Her belly bounced about with her still on his bestial cock, full of cum from just a few minutes back when they left the bank. He was annoyed that his knot had yet to deflate, which meant the female jester was still riding him with the bulbous portion of his member stuck in her pussy.</p><p>He wished he could have just left her at the bank, her stomach leaking out his fluids while the police took her into custody. But as he needed to get away as well, he couldn't simply stay while waiting for his knot to shrink down. So there she was, along for the ride as he made his way back to his pad, ready to use her as a cock cozy until she was drained of his seed.</p><p>“Will you shut up?!” Lucas growled. “I'm taking you home with me like it or not.”</p><p>“But we're gonna be coming up on my stop!” shouted the naked Quinn. “Maybe you can hang out there until this is over with.”</p><p>“You honestly don't think the police would look there? I'm on the other end of the city!”</p><p>“Relax, we've got the place incogneatened! Nobody'll know we're even there!”</p><p>As tempted as he was to correct the clown girl, he did notice something else odd about her sentence. “Wait, why are you saying 'we'? You're not including me in this, are you?”</p><p>“Oh, nah, I got my roommate with me! She'll be fine with you crashing for the night.”</p><p>Contemplating his options, it would definitely be easier on Lucas, as it would be less energy spent in this form. He paused in his sprint, looking up to the night sky in contemplation. Clouds were starting to roll over the stars, and they were about to engulf the moon and the light that shone down on the city. He was bound to lose that power sooner than later, so he may as well consider the potential in relocating, just for the evening.</p><p>“All right, fine,” growled Lucas, “as long as you're fine with it.”</p><p>“Don't! Agh! Worry!” Harley yelped, with every step Lucas made as he left the rooftop causing her to bounce on his cock. “We should! Ah! Be safe! Hnnngh!”</p><p>“Not if you keep yelling like that.” Lucas warned.</p><p>“Well maybe if someone's cock didn't feel terrific in my pussy!” Harley yelled, gasping between every word.</p><p>“Can you NOT?”</p><p>##</p><p>They finally arrived at Harley's apartment, which wasn't exactly as hidden as he had thought. It looked as though it hadn't been inhabited for some time, as there were vines growing up every side of the wall. It seemed as though nature was taking back the land, although the reality was much different from what he thought was happening.</p><p>Lucas had entered the side window on the second floor at just the right time, as the moon was covered up by the clouds rolling by. This finally allowed his knot to deflate, with his cock also turning back to a more human form. While his feral werewolf form had also changed to something more human, the member was important, as it now allowed Harley to drop to the floor, her cum inflated belly plopping hard against the hardwood. A large puddle formed from the impact, with the werewolf seed splattering about at Lucas's naked feet.</p><p>“God, that's worse than I thought...” Lucas mumbled, stepping back from the cum.</p><p>Harley rolled over, her stomach still of a reasonable size even after all the cum had left her belly. “Nnngh, I still can't believe I have so much inside me...” she whined, rubbing her hands over her stomach.</p><p>“Let me help with that, then.” Lucas said, taking a light step on top of the harlequin. He pushed down on her stomach, watching the clown girl growl as she balled her hands into fists, the strain of semen evacuating her snatch like a cascade as it added to the initial cum splatter. Almost half the floor was covered in werewolf jizz, which amused the bearded young man. It wasn't until he could see it for himself like this that he realized just how much he had blasted inside the woman.</p><p>Harley shivered after letting out so much of the man's feral cum, her irises shrunken in as she stared at the ceiling. Her saliva watered over the edges of her lips, riding down her cheek to the floor. Her toes were curled in, quaking about in the same manner her body had. Lucas chuckled, seeing her twitch about like that, as if she were in a state of aftershock. “So did that feel good?” Lucas laughed.</p><p>“Mmmm...much better than I thought...” Harley whimpered in an exhausted tone. “I feel so drained, but...” She lifted her head up, finally getting a good glimpse of Lucas in his human form. “Hey...you don't got any clothes on.”</p><p>“No shit.” Lucas scoffed. “The clothes don't transform along with me.”</p><p>“Well maybe they should,” Harley said, raising her foot to meet with his crotch with what little strength she had after that draining release, “otherwise your cock is gonna get a lot of attention from a lot of ladies. And maybe some guys.”</p><p>“Nah, I'm straight,” Lucas assured her, “but...that's surprisingly good.” The werewolf turned man sighed, almost relaxing himself while Quinn continued to rub against his dick. She licked her lips as she watched it rise up, inflating to a long and healthy erection. It was nothing compared to what he had when he was a werewolf, but it would still satisfy her needs when it came down to it.</p><p>“Ooh, I think I'm getting a second wind...” Harley said, slowly picking herself up off the floor. On her knees, she brought her cheek against the hardening shaft, nuzzling it like it was a close friend. Reaching for his scrotum, the clown girl massaged them, fondling them about in her hands while she cozied up to his cock rather than being the cock cozy.</p><p>As Quinn continued to play with his private parts, Lucas let out a long sigh, likely exhausted between having taken on his bestial form for a long period of time, expelling most of his energy releasing load after load within the clown. “Hang on,” Lucas said, forming a 'T' with his hands, “I need somewhere to sit.” He looked around by what little light there was to recognize the setup for the room; there was a large TV near the doorway, with a sofa against the side wall and a recliner in the middle of the floor. There were potted plants strewn about the room as well, but he found that a minor detail in sprucing things up more than anything. He took a seat on the recliner, with Harley following behind, crawling like the bitch she was while eyeing his cock between his legs. Once the bearded young man made himself at home, Harley leaned into his shaft, covering his pecker with her lips. The blonde villainess gave it a light suckle, eyeing Lucas while he had his head tilted back.</p><p>The way Harley treated his cock now compared to when she was taking his werewolf form seemed much different, though that may have had a bit to do with his current attitude; when he was in his bestial form he was extremely aggressive, having energy to spend, with its intent only to be used for breaking into the bank, then to break out. Now that he reverted to his standard human form, that energy was spent, wasted now that he no longer had loot to bring home.</p><p>The clown girl seemed to have the same feeling. She wasn't up to engorging on his dick right away, especially after how hard she had been stretched out by the feral cock. Here it seemed to be the same case, lacking the proper energy to just attack his shaft like she would any other one. But that didn't take away from the size of his pecker, especially when she slowly pushed further down on the erected boner. Even if her throat and snatch had been stretched so wide to handle a werewolf dong, she'd rather take her time with swallowing the shaft while preparing the thief for so much more.</p><p>Lucas brushed his hands over the arm rests of the recliner, staring with half opened eyelids as Harley continued to suck his shaft, her lips slowly pushing down the rod and swallowing it down her throat. Her eyes rolled back as it pushed against her gag reflexes, which had been relaxed and loosened now that they had experienced a true stretching by the wolf shaft. She almost sighed of relief, feeling that she could take on almost anything after that experience from the failed bank heist.</p><p>While that may have been true, it still stretched her throat out, creating a bulge from the girth of Lucas's shaft. The clown girl groaned deeply, rubbing against said bulge while looking at the bearded man with half shut eyes. She was trying to give him a seductive look, but given how worn down she already was, she looked more like she was either bored or ready to pass out. Given how many times she came so far, it wouldn't surprise him if she was bound to do just that.</p><p>As she was slowly engulfing the cock with her mouth, getting more than halfway to the base, the blonde squeezed in on his balls, causing Lucas to moan loudly. He clenched his teeth, toes curling in as the back of his head pushed into the backrest, reacting to the unexpected grip the clown girl had on him. It distracted him from noticing just how far she had gotten on his dong, with her lips finally touching onto the base.</p><p>Lucas grunted as Harley pulled back from the base, only to push back down hard into his crotch. She had let go of his balls by this point, but it meant that her chin would bump into them instead. Quinn would even hold herself in place with her lips against his groin, just to test herself and see how long she could hold onto it after how stretched her throat had become by the girthy werewolf shaft. As both she and Lucas found out, it was surprisingly long, though it seemed to him that the clown girl was trying to make herself unconscious.</p><p>That was evident from how her saliva had begun to bubble up, as though doing it for show. When her eyes rolled back after a long period without inhaling, Lucas grabbed Harley's pigtails and pulled her away from his shaft, popping her lips off so she could finally take a breath of air.</p><p>“H...Hey!” Harley gasped. “I was going for a world record there!”</p><p>“Trust me, I'd rather you not try that.” Lucas said. “Although...so much happened tonight I can't remember, did I get it in your ass?”</p><p>Harley shrugged. “Can't remember myself, but if you wanna go for it that badly...” The clown girl stood up, pivoting around so that her ass was in Lucas's face. She then took a seat on his lap, letting her cheeks rub against his cock, smoothing her saliva into the veiny skin while keeping the werewolf changing male at a full erection. She then raised her ass up high enough that her anal entry point met with the tip of his shaft, holding it in place before sitting down atop the rod.</p><p>“Ooooogh, that's tight...” Harley grunted. “I don't get a lot of requests for getting it up there, yanno...”</p><p>“A bit surprising,” Lucas mumbled, “since you seem to be a pain in the ass if you weren't such a good fuck...” The bearded man groaned, gripping the arm rests tightly once more as he felt Quinn clenching down with her sphincter around his shaft.</p><p>“Too tight?” she asked, looking back at Lucas with a glance that told him she was listening.</p><p>“Just...a little...” Lucas then reached out for Harley's hips, gripping them while helping her down on his shaft. Quinn gasped, shivering with every inch that slid into her rectal cavity, her eyes rolling back while she reached back for the armrests. Her backside finally reached the base of the shaft, his member fully plugged up inside her ass.</p><p>“Mmm, that feels so good.” Harley laughed. “It's like having a first time all over again!”</p><p>Harley then brought her ass off his lap, only to drop it back down for the hard impact of skin hitting skin. Lucas used his grip on her waist to guide her pacing, finding what was comfortable for him as far as the pacing goes. Quinn soon had a good grip of what worked for him now that he was outside of his werewolf form, as she didn't need to work very hard to take on something different from that beast of a dong.</p><p>“Yeah, that's it...” Harley moaned, swinging her hips back and forth. Lucas's shaft had been rocking about inside her rectal cavity while the anal cavern pushed her walls out. It may not have been as large as it was before, but it managed to rub against her pleasure centers the right way.</p><p>Lucas pulled Harley back, reaching out for her breasts while pulling her upper body towards him. With her back against his chest, he leaned into her neckline, giving it a few pecks while he massaged her breasts. Quinn moaned even as she sucked on her lower lip, raising her legs off the floor as she placed her calves on the armrests. She began to rock harder on Lucas's lap, his veins pumping hard against her cavern walls.</p><p>“Haaaa, fuck fuck fuck! I think my ass has had enough!” Harley gasped. “But my pussy could use some warming up...”</p><p>“Seriously?” cackled Lucas. “After everything it's already been put through?”</p><p>“Hey, less complaining and more fucking! Now get outta my seat, I wanna change the position!”</p><p>Lucas did so, helping Harley onto her feet as he left the recliner. The clown girl then knelt on the seat of the chair, sticking her ass out for the bearded man. After giving her pussy a quick rub, she gave her backside a hard smack, telling the werewolf, “C'mon, big boy, let's see how you measure up to yourself!”</p><p>“Right, there's an idea,” Lucas snarked, “compare my human form to my beast form. I might not be a werewolf right now, but I can still pummel that ass.” His cock then slipped inside Harley's snatch with ease, though the clown girl still reacted to how it slid into her canal. She held onto the backrest while she watched Lucas slip inside her snatch, grunting when his tip reached her cervix. Though it may not have penetrated through to reach her reproductive organs, she could still get a sense of how big he was even as a human.</p><p>It was Lucas's turn to pump his hips into Harley, slapping her rear while causing the cheeks to ripple. His member jabbed heavily into the clown's snatch, as indicated by the loud and heavy groans she made. Quinn was looking over the backrest, staring out at the cloudy night sky, noticing only then that Lucas had kept the window open after he made entry inside her hideout. That mattered very little, as she was working up such a sweat from the anal reaming her body temperature had risen, thus countering the chill that was seeping into the room.</p><p>Soon Lucas began to buck harder against Harley's ass, kneading his hands into her cheeks before giving one of them a hard spank. Quinn growled through her teeth, her back arching as her body trembled. As the bearded man continued to pump into her backside with a more aggressive rhythm, the clown princess bit into the recliner's backrest, closing her lips on the fabric. She left her lipstick on there as a result, not having given it consideration until after the fact.</p><p>“Haaaagh! Fuck me, fuck me hard! Oooh, you're doing so fucking good with my pussy!” squealed Harley. Her loud moans of pleasure caused the shapeshifter to jump, as you heard someone slowly making their way through a hallway and towards the room you were currently occupying. Lucas wasn't sure who her roommate could possibly be, and if they had awoken them, he didn't know if he'd want to stay and find out.</p><p>Thus, the bearded man bucked harder into Quinn, who was yelping with every smack against her backside. The cock was jamming hard against her cervix, creating friction against the lubricated canal until she couldn't take much longer. Once she clamped down on the shaft, Lucas groaned, as he felt a similar situation to when his knot was stuck inside the blonde. Only this time, it wasn't his fault.</p><p>As she kept him locked in place, Harley growled before she released her fluids, gripping the chair tightly as she sputtered her juices out around Lucas's cock. Lucas's cock was also ready to erupt, having reached its peak. His head tilted back as he held his hips in place against the clown's rear, letting his seed explode inside of her canal. Even as a human, he had a large amount of cum to share with the harlequin, as evidenced by the overflow that soon came from inside, dripping out along with the rest of the fluids she had dampened the chair's seat with.</p><p>Just as you were about to pull away from the clown girl, the door to the room slammed open, and your eyes widened as you heard an angry yet gorgeous growl from behind you.</p><p>“Harley, what the FUCK are you doing?! Do you know what time it is?!”</p><p>With a jolt through his spine, Lucas turned around, covering his cock with his hands while seeing the furious face turning in his direction, her eyes widening as she realized what she had just walked in on. You recognized the red hair and green skin from anywhere, as there were only so few in this world who could ever have those traits. And all of a sudden, given their history, it made sense as to who Harley Quinn's roommate would be.</p><p>Poison Ivy, a woman who was capable of controlling the earth, most notably the plant life that inhabited it. She had made some rather violent and deadly creations over her lifetime as a siren of Gotham, making her one of the deadliest opponents Batman ever faced. Lucas wasn't so much concerned with what she could do to him, but rather how badly she'd dole it out to him without being in his werewolf state. She had entered the room wearing an open green robe, because aesthetic, which showed off her naked figure. Had she known about Lucas's presence, she likely would have covered up better.</p><p>“HARLEY!” Ivy shouted. “I thought I told you to warn me when you were gonna bring some random asshole over to bang! I could've had my ear plugs in so I didn't hear you squeal like a pig when he made you cum!”</p><p>“That's actually my fault.” said Lucas, his knees buckling in so that he could still stand of his own volition. “It's a long story, but she kind of had to bring me here. Rather, I had to bring her here.”</p><p>Ivy folded her arms over her chest after turning the light on to the living space, giving the bearded man a harsh scowl. “I have no idea what that could even – HOLY SHIT!” The green skinned woman gasped in horror as she spotted the cum in the back area of the room, a puddle created when the shapeshifter pushed his foot down on the clown's stomach. “What did you DO!? What have you been...was this what you were doing in here all night?!”</p><p>“Ha ha ha...pussy fill up, go boom...” Harley said, clearly in a state of daze after experiencing multiple orgasms by Lucas throughout the night. It was most obvious going by how glazed over her eyes looked, even if they had rolled back following her climax.</p><p>“...Well she's out pretty easily.” Lucas mused.</p><p>“That just figures...” Ivy groaned. “I'll have a tentacle-shaped strapon with her name on it in the morning.” Pivoting back around to face Lucas, she continued, “as for YOU, what's all this about-”</p><p>Before she could chastise the bearded man any further, Lucas demonstrated his talent for the few brief seconds he was in the moonlight as the clouds parted. He had taken on his werewolf form, much to Ivy's surprise. Unfortunately, it only lasted for a matter of seconds, and the shapeshifter was right back to being a human once more. Ivy gasped, having witnessed just what it was that the bearded man was capable of, especially after seeing his feral cock for just a brief moment.</p><p>“Wow.” Ivy said, too stunned otherwise for words. “Suddenly I see why Harley was getting so crazy at the end there.”</p><p>“Right, except it wasn't that she was fucking. I was using my human dick.” Lucas explained.</p><p>“That doesn't matter,” Ivy said, reaching in to fondle Lucas's cock, “you're pretty big as is. And sometimes even my tentacles can't satisfy my needs. So guess what you'll be doing.”</p><p>Lucas groaned for a moment as Ivy caressed his cock, feeling a rise yet again. As much as he would love to have another orgasm, he was worn out as well, and couldn't possibly stand for more than a few minutes. The young man slapped her hand away, making the attempt to walk past her. “Thanks, but I'd rather just take a rest. Me and the clown will clean it off in the morning. Just tell me if you have a spare bed and – HEY!”</p><p>Out of nowhere, Lucas found his wrists and ankles wrapped in vines, following their paths back to the potted plants surrounding the room. He had forgotten all about them, even after knowing who Harley's roommate was. He now realized how poorly this whole thing was conceived on his end, regretting just leaving the clown here on her own and heading back to his place.</p><p>As Ivy watched him struggle to get out of her vines without lifting a finger, Lucas froze up, as something was brushing against his asshole. It was one of the plants teasing his rectum, brushing the leaves against him while he became defenseless. One of the other plant tentacles grabbed hold of his shaft, wrapping around the member and giving it a few light tugs. She was trying to make you hard, and the insane part was that she hadn't even touched you yet.</p><p>“Dainty little things, aren't they?” Ivy asked. “Don't you just love how firm their grip is on your cock? How gentle the leaves brush against your ass?” Lucas didn't say anything, only groaning from his own concerns regarding his behind. “Just be careful you don't end up pissing me off, otherwise I'll make sure your ass regrets refusing to give me what I want.”</p><p>“Geez...I'll listen, okay?” hissed an annoyed Lucas. The shapeshifter trembled again as the vine wrapped around his cock teased the urethral slit, causing him to instinctively close his legs off from the plant. The vines only pulled his legs apart, making sure that he didn't attempt that again.</p><p>“And yet you try to hide yourself from me.” teased Ivy.</p><p>“Well maybe don't have your vines try to burrow into my dick!” shouted Lucas.</p><p>“God, you really don't have a good concept of foreplay, do you?” laughed Ivy. With a snap of her fingers, the vines worked in tandem to wrap around his body, coiling around him until he couldn't move his limbs. They then brought the bearded shapeshifter to his knees, bringing him face to face with the green skinned woman's cunt. “Bring him in boys, he needs to get a taste for my nectar too, don't you think?”</p><p>His head was pushed into Ivy's muff, his mouth meeting with her folds. It was rough at first, only because he was forced into her crotch without warning. He felt himself smothered by the villainess, who looked down at him with amusement. His face was getting covered in her fluids, which were slowly trickling out of the folds, though he seemed to make an attempt at properly using his mouth to please her.</p><p>“That's right, my darlings,” Ivy said, groping her breast while she watched Lucas struggle, “keep going, I think he's slowly getting the picture.”</p><p>The vines did eventually relax, with Lucas using his tongue to please Ivy by that point. It wasn't in his place to be the subservient one, but he would likely have to make an exception regarding the woman who controls tentacle-like plants. Without the clouds passing by the moon and clearing the sky surrounding it, he wouldn't be able to break free from the restraints and teach her a lesson.</p><p>Though he wasn't fond of his current position, Lucas made the most of it, managing to inject his tongue between the green folds and fondle at her canal. Ivy hummed in delight, petting the bearded young man's head while messing up his hair. She was enjoying the way he tried to pleasure her, looking up at her with a leering gaze. It aroused her to hold this form of power over someone like him, as he seemed to despise being not only on the giving end, but being held captive in such a state.</p><p>“So, werewolf, hm?” Ivy asked, exhaling after. “That must make you some kind of metahuman. The world is teeming with them, but it's still a feeling of being special, don't you think?” Lucas said nothing, ignoring the question by flicking his tongue over a particular spot inside her snatch, causing her to quiver.</p><p>“Hnnnn! Careful careful careful!” Ivy shouted, forcing one of the vines to give his cock a tight squeeze. As he stopped his actions, Ivy took deep breaths, coming down from the sudden high Lucas put her through. “Careful, my little plaything,” she warned him, “remember who's calling the shots here. Speaking of which...”</p><p>With a snap of her finger, Lucas's body was uncoiled from the vines, though his wrists and ankles were still held onto. He was rolled onto his back, with the plants forcing him down on the ground, with his cock pointed towards the ceiling. Ivy had made him rock hard without touching him, even if it was her telekinetic relationship to the potted plants that caused him to reach this point.</p><p>The vine that had been tugging on his shaft this whole time finally let up on him, uncoiling itself before Ivy stood over him. “You should consider yourself lucky,” Ivy said as she knelt over his groin, “if you didn't have such a big dick and please my partner, you'd likely be six feet under outside the building. Or worse, lost under the greenery I grew on the walls.”</p><p>Lucas had a feeling that was the case once you met Ivy; the building wasn't so much overtaken by nature, but rather grown over by the woman to avoid suspicion regarding their hideout.</p><p>Holding the shapeshifter's cock to her snatch, Ivy tensed up briefly, breathing through her clenched teeth as she slowly made her way down while taking every inch slowly. “Fuck...this is how it must've been when you fucked Harley, right?” groaned the green skinned woman.</p><p>“I was a wolf, remember?” groaned Lucas just as her ass dropped down on your cock. With the folds meeting the base, Ivy ignored the shapeshifter's recollection of events, making herself believe that his was the truth regarding his cock just so she didn't feel inferior to the clown girl. She swung her hips back and forth, humming in delight as his rod moved about inside her snatch. She finally removed her robe, letting the werewolf see for himself the curvy shape Ivy had taken.</p><p>“You like seeing this, don't you?” Ivy asked, holding her breasts in her hands while she rocked back and forth against his lap. “Do my breasts entice you? Do you want to know if milk comes out of them? Or maybe it would be sap. Pollen? Oh, you'd just love to know, wouldn't you, hon?” She teased Lucas further, seeing his annoyed glare as she brought a nipple to her lip, suckling on it enough that her cheeks sucked in. To the shapeshifter, it was as though she was toying with him, but Poison Ivy was obviously having fun sucking out whatever her mounds may have actually been filled with.</p><p>Given her biology, Lucas had to guess it was the pigmentation that kept her skin green, even her nipples and the folds of her pussy, but there was no way he would find out unless she decided to breastfeed him.</p><p>Instead, Ivy played with her orbs, tweaking the free nipple while Lucas was forced down by her vines, unable to take control from the plant woman. Whatever her breasts may have been full of, she was enjoying it far too much. Her cock riding skills were getting her off as well, as the bearded man could tell by how profusely her fluids trickled onto his cock. The juices began to pool up at the base of the cock, leaving him to wonder when it would drip off. Those expectations seemed to have been squashed by Ivy, as she began to drop her ass down on his lap, spreading the lubrication onto her ass, as well as dampen his crotch.</p><p>She was enjoying this, of course, and Lucas could see it. His energy was gone, the clouds had blocked out the moonlight, and he couldn't transform to leave for home. He was at the whims of the plant woman, who enjoyed using his cock as though it were some kind of toy.</p><p>To his surprise, Lucas's legs had been lifted up by the vines, but only to roll him over. It seemed to him that Poison Ivy was looking to try something, even though she had barely moved from atop him. She did shift her position slightly, though that only seemed to be so she could show her dominance over the shapeshifter.</p><p>“You liking this?” she asked with a laugh. “I heard it called the 'amazon position'. I think Wonder Woman might have had something to do with it, but I've never seen it mentioned involving Themyscira lore.” She toyed with Lucas, who didn't seem to enjoy her joking nature. “Geez, I know I can be a stiff stick in the mud, but even you need to lighten up.” She ran her green hand over the shapeshifter's groin, feeling the smoothed out area over his cock's base. “For someone who transforms into a hairy beast, you don't seem to have a lot of hair on you. That's almost impressive.”</p><p>He had nothing to say to that, as he focused on trying to hold back his orgasms. His cock began to throb heavily inside Ivy's snatch, the green skinned woman having fun as it bumped into her cervix, causing more of her fluids to trail from her canal down to the base. Her ass was dropping hard on his wet skin, her cheeks quaking with every smack. She was enjoying the look in his eyes as he restrained himself, but she knew in due time he was going to end up climaxing.</p><p>The thought of resistance made Ivy ride his cock harder, bucking against his lap while his legs were rolled back to give her the best angle for pleasure. The plant woman was getting near her own climax, desperate to let herself be filled with his seed. That summed up what she thought of him and his cream; nothing but a pollen that she could absorb, helping her to create more life in the world. Particularly, what she had been mutated into, wanting more like her to understand what it meant to save the environment.</p><p>“You're going to cum inside me,” Ivy warned him, clenching her teeth together as she said as much, “you're going to cum in me, and you're going to give me babies. Babies who can speak to the plants, grow them, play with them...and then...ergh! HRRRRGH!”</p><p>Ivy tensed up once more as Lucas clenched his fists together, his eyes shut as he roared into the air. Ivy cried out in blissful agony as her pussy was filled up by the shapeshifter's spunk, her canal overloaded with the creamy substance. As she climaxed, Ivy quivered as she leaned over the shapeshifting male, her lips curling in as her eyelid twitches. She was spurting out her fluids on top of Lucas, leaving a mark with her nectar with his seed following suit. She had been filled up by a load of jizz, hoping that it could possibly fill her up, only to be disappointed when she realized it hadn't even traveled inside her reproductive organs.</p><p>With both parties spent, Lucas had finally relaxed, unable to pick himself up off the floor, even as the vines loosened up on his wrists and ankles, slithering back to the pots they had originated from. Ivy managed to get to her feet, though it felt like a workout given how much energy she used from such a climax. As she looked down at the exhausted shapeshifter just before he passed out, Ivy managed to clench her pussy in as best she could, keeping the cum inside her until she made her way back to her room. Given what she knew now about him, she had to see if her assumptions would be right.</p><p>And if her luck was anything to go by, they would be. As she left the room, one of the vines crawling up the side of the building reached in, closing the window for the night.</p><p>##</p><p>“Morning, puddin'.”</p><p>“I wish you'd stop calling me that.”</p><p>Ivy groaned in annoyance as Harley came out of the living room, her body still naked from the previous evening. She pecked the green haired woman's forehead before grabbing herself a bowl of cereal. “Har, do you remember anything that happened last night?” Ivy asked.</p><p>“Course I do!” Harley said. “I went out for a heist to prove Mistah J wrong, I met a werewolf guy, he fucked me hard, filled me with cum, and brought me back here where he did more of that.”</p><p>“Good, just making sure.” Ivy said casually. “By the way, you're cleaning that mess up. There's no way I'm responsible for the gunk you spurted all over the place.”</p><p>“Bah, don't worry,” Harley assured her, “me and fur face there'll handle it no problem. He's just sleeping like a log.”</p><p>“Can't say I'm surprised, given what he had been doing throughout.” Ivy muttered to herself. “Although, I did do some tests on his seed. And I found some interesting things about him.”</p><p>“Like what?” asked Harley, her mouth filled with the crunching of sugar coated grains.</p><p>“Well, he's a metahuman.”</p><p>“No shit!” Harley said, putting on her most sarcastic surprise face.</p><p>“But, that means he's potent.”</p><p>“Puddin'?”</p><p>“POTENT.” Ivy repeated. “Har, this means that his DNA would be able to mix with ours, no matter if I'm part plant and you're...you.”</p><p>“Ooooh!” Harley exclaimed, her eyes full of joy at the response! “Finally! I might just be able to get the Mini Mistah J I've always wanted in my life!”</p><p>“That's not how...nevermind.” Ivy said. “Just wake your friend up and clean that mess. We're going to have a little talk with him afterwards.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ivy, are ya sure you can make this thing before he wakes up?"</p><p>"Of course not, Harl, concocting a pheromone like this requires hours."</p><p>"Then what are we gonna do to keep him here?!"</p><p>Ivy groaned, resting her head on the desk in her lab just down the hall from where Lucas slept. She was having a hard enough time dealing with this new pheromone they concocted for the sake of mating with the werewolf, but as Harley was standing over her, asking constant questions and the like, she had to wonder why it was she let her in here to begin with. Of course, they had only come up with the idea in the last hour, and neither had even changed out of their robes into normal clothes.</p><p>They had analyzed that Lucas was potent, with both of the girls being incapable of reproduction for one reason or another. With that in mind, they knew they had to use this chance to be with the young man for as long as he could be there, with the ladies sensing he'd try to run off at the first chance he could get.</p><p>"I don't know, Harley," Ivy said after she lifted her head back up off the desk, "But I doubt even if he tries to run off he's going to get very far. It's sunlight out, it's daytime, so he has no chance of leaving us."</p><p>"Except maybe when we take this pheromone and give it to him." Haey noted.</p><p>"I did think about that, yes," Ivy groaned with concern, "But I do believe with the intention on how it reacts to his metahuman genes there's very little chance he's going to be able to escape the apartment. You know, because of the reaction."</p><p>"Well try to hurry it up, dollface!" Harley shouted, tapping her foot impatiently into the ground, "my pussy's hankering for more of that wolfy cummy!"</p><p>A shiver ran down Ivy's spine, her face scrunching up as she realized she just heard that with her ears. "Harl, never say that again."</p><p>"Fine..."</p><p>"Besides, I don't think I understand why you're so interested in Lucas and his werewolf form. That just seems wrong on so many levels."</p><p>"Why, because it's taboo? I'm pretty sure the guy was okay with doing me in the cooter with his wolf dick, it ain't like he's my old hyena pets or nothing!"</p><p>"I guess sentience IS the important part in all of this," Ivy said with a shrug, "though there's a lot of gray area in all of this."</p><p>"We're villains, Ivy, of course there is!" Harley proclaimed. "Come on, if he's potent and we can get ourselves some of that baby batter, I'll be able to give birth to wolves in no time!"</p><p>"I can't even be sure that it works like that, but it's better than your belief you'd get a mini Joker out of..." Ivy paused, hearing stirring from the living room where she, Harley and Lucas had their share of fun the previous evening. "Shoot, he's waking up. You keep him busy while I keep working on this."</p><p>"What should I do, then?"</p><p>"I don't know! Make him comfy, offer a partnership, just anything that keeps him from rushing out of here before I finish this up!"</p><p>Harley gave Ivy a military salute before rushing out of the lab, heading to the living room to find Lucas sitting up. He groaned to himself as he rubbed his head, looking around the room and seeing that whatever may have occurred the previous evening was not a dream. Harley poked her head into the doorway, happy to see him still grasping where he was.</p><p>"Oh, goody, you're up!" Harley said, walking over to the human side of the metahuman. "I didn't think you'd be awake after that coma you were in."</p><p>"I blame your roommate..." grumbled Lucas as he rubbed his eyes. "Assuming I didn't dream up all that vine stuff."</p><p>"Nah, that was real," Harley giggled, squatting behind the naked man as she wrapped his arms around him, "just like you riding me all over the city was real!"</p><p>"I'm pretty sure that was the other way around." said Lucas, letting out a chuckle that surprised even the harlequin.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, semantics." With a sigh, Harley helped Lucas off the floor, leading him over to the sofa where they sat. "So, whatcha plan on doing now?"</p><p>"I guess without the full moon I'd just be spending the rest of the day traveling Gotham until I was home," Lucas sighed, "But I'm better off just doing whatever until nightfall."</p><p>"Oh, goody! Cuz then you, me, and Ivy can hang out! Maybe play some games, watch some TV, get to know each other, have a taste of that cock-"</p><p>"Whoa, wait, I'm sorry," Lucas interrupted, "what was that one?"</p><p>"Getting to know each other?" asked Harley. "I mean, you're a villain, I'm a villain, we should really know what everyone's about if we're in the same field..."</p><p>"...does that ever actually work?" Lucas asked after a few profuse blinks. "Because I'm not dumb, yanno, I did hear you say something about my dick."</p><p>"Phooey, I was kinda hoping you'd forget that." Harley said, sulking on the sofa as she folded her arms against her chest.</p><p>"Listen, it's great that you want to have more sex," Lucas said, stretching his arms out as he yawned, "however, I'm still spent from last night. Maybe if we end up running into one another again we could try some stuff."</p><p>"Okay, sure," Harley said with a nod, "But there's just something you should know."</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>"Ivy's prolly almost finished with that pheromone."</p><p>"Phero...wait, what?"</p><p>Just as the question came from his mouth, Lucas breathed through his nostrils, inhaling something that had an unusually sweet scent, like perfume. He couldn't quite place it, but at the same time he grew overly dizzy, his head spinning even as he sat down. He tries to stand up, but that obviously wasn't going anywhere for him.</p><p>"Good, I see it hit through the centralized air," Harley said with a smirk, walking into the living space. She groaned in disgust, seeing the seed strewn around the room. "Honestly, why hasn't anyone cleaned that up yet...?"</p><p>"What did you two do to me?" Lucas asked, taking deep breaths as he held onto his head.</p><p>"Nothing too special," Ivy said with a shrug, "I just made it so you could have a permanent erection for the next, oh...twelve hours to a day. Just to guess."</p><p>"That's crazy!" Lucas growled. He felt his teeth shifting into a more fang-like structure, his mouth already salivating even before his nose and mouth changed into a snout. When he noticed the change, he reverted back fully into a human, questioning himself on what just happened.</p><p>"No, that's crazy." Ivy said, pointing to his face, then at the grinning Harley. "She wanted me to make it so that you could change into your wolf form at any point during the next day, regardless of a full moon."</p><p>"So...I could just turn into a wolf and head home?" Lucas grinned, realizing he had a rare opportunity.</p><p>"You could, yeah," said Harley, "But you obviously got a failsafe on you-" The girls jumped as Lucas took on a full transformation, changing into his werewolf mode on cue. Just as he was about to leap out the window and run on the roofs back to his place, he grew fully aware of the breeze hitting him in a spot he thought he had more control over.</p><p>Upon looking down at his crotch, he realized that his wolf cock was out, exposed to the two villainous ladies. Ivy shielded her gaze by placing her fingers over her eyes even as she turned her head, while Harley continued to stare on and admire the bestial piece that had unsheathed from his furry groin. “Well, shit...”</p><p>“Yeah, you can't exactly go out there with that hanging about, and you don't have any other clothes...and nothing we wear would exactly fit you, so...” The plant girl winked at the werewolf, who was growling in frustration.</p><p>“Son of a bitch...” Lucas grumbled. “You two are really gung ho about having sex with me as a werewolf, aren't you?”</p><p>“Nope, just me.” Harley said in a casual tone. “I'm trying to push Ivy into enjoying it, though.”</p><p>“If that's the case, let me at least test him out while he's human,” Ivy sighed, approaching Lucas as he changed back into his human form, “just to see if he'll have the same amount of energy after the fact.”</p><p>“Well he better, if that pheromone is anything like the blue pill but longer lasting.” Harley said, taking a seat on the couch as she observed the plant woman giving Lucas oral support.</p><p>“Just one thing before we start,” Lucas said just as Ivy's lips were close enough to breathe on his crown, “none of those vines. I'm not dealing with any more of that.”</p><p>“Suit yourself,” Ivy sighed, fondling his balls with her hand, “just a shame that you hate the idea of fun unless you're stretching my partner's belly to impossible lengths.”</p><p>“I didn't mind it,” Harely purred, rubbing away at her pussy as she pushed her robe to the side, “if I did I wouldn't have wanted you to make him turn into a wolf, right?”</p><p>Ivy ignored her clown friend, as she was just getting eager to taste the cum that had crusted onto his skin after the long night that he had experienced with both girls. Standing in place, Lucas allowed her to engulf his member inside her mouth, though even if he didn't know the reason why, he felt no need to give him oral pleasure. He had already grown to a full erection thanks to the pheromone he had been hit with.</p><p>Humming in delight of the flavor left on his dick overnight, Ivy bobbed her head back and forth, her saliva engulfing his member while Lucas stood still, rolling his neck around his shoulders as he was starting to wake up just a little more after waking up in a sea of jizz and lubrication. The plant woman started to slip her robe off, revealing her bare body to the metahuman. Again, he had to wonder what the point was if the pheromones kept him erect, as there was nothing else that could get him any harder, even if he wasn't aroused by choice.</p><p>It still felt incredibly good, though. Much better than the vine tickling she gave him previously.</p><p>Harley bit her lip, watching on as she pushed her fingertips between her folds, feeling the moistness of her canal dripping out. She was waiting for the good stuff to happen, just so she could have her own turn with the shapeshifter. She couldn't stop thinking about the wolf cock, wanting to feel it burrow in her snatch and stretch it out yet again, as well as inflate her belly like a balloon.</p><p>Popping her lips off the shaft, Ivy slurped up the saliva that landed on her chin, then stood up to approach their guest more closely. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she smoothed her crotch against his cock, purring as the full erection rubbed into her folds. Lucas groaned, his head tilting back as he closed his eyes, enjoying the lubricated massage that came from the plant woman. It raised quite a few questions in his mind, namely if it was the plant equivalent of secretion coming out of her, but this was barely the time to get to know her that well, especially with just one thing on her mind.</p><p>Harley could see the cock throbbing between Ivy's thighs, the redhead squeezing them in to get them properly moisturized by her continuous lubrication of the skin. Lucas clenched his hands into fists, his body trembling otherwise. Ivy chuckled, leaning into his face to peck his cheek, her lips trailing down the neckline while she continued to swing against his member.</p><p>Paying close attention to the shaft, Harley could see the cock twitching, a sure sign that he was going to explode if they weren't careful with it. She heard Lucas groaning louder, the intense squeeze from Ivy's thighs becoming too much for him to handle. The cum was going to shoot out, and unlike everything else that drenched the floor of the room, she didn't want this to go to waste.</p><p>Reacting quickly, Harley sprung to the floor, getting on her hands and knees with her mouth open wide, just inches away from Lucas's dick. The metahuman let his jizz explode from the cock, spraying from the urethral slit like a squirt gun. The clown girl aimed her mouth accordingly, looking to catch every amount of the load she could without it touching the ground. It hit her naked body in a few places as a result, but at least she could say that she saved the floor from any further mess.</p><p>Ignoring the clown girl's hard work, Ivy stepped back to look at Lucas and his cock, impressed by the lack of deflation. The young man was also still standing, showing no signs of energy loss. "Good," Ivy said, "you're still hard. I think we can move on with the real fun now."</p><p>"Good to hear it." Lucas sighed, his body loosening up at long last. He still felt oddly energetic, ready to go a few more rounds even as a human. Perhaps all of the stuff about pheromones was working out better than he could have anticipated.</p><p>Now well lubricated for the human cock, Ivy proceeds to lean over the recliner that everyone had grown accustomed to within the last twenty four hours. She shook her ass for the young man, waiting for him to take the hint. “Well, are you going to stuff it inside me or not?”</p><p>Lucas grinned, shoving his cock into her snatch. Ivy moaned as its girth stretched her canal out to fit it inside, still amazed that he was this big even for just a human being. He pushed hard inside of her, hitting her cervix with such force that her back arched. She held onto the recliner, sucking in air as the young man started to pummel her behind with her hips.</p><p>“O-Okay, this is...interesting.” huffed Ivy, already feeling the wind knocked out of her. The young man was moving faster than she anticipated, the speed causing a harder push against her behind as his waist made loud impactful smacks against her body.</p><p>“Hhhharley, be a dear and get me my clipboard, please!” Ivy begged. “I have to record this for...research...” Ivy doubled over the backrest of the recliner, resting her breasts on top of it while she bit her lower lip. Lucas continued to ream into the plant woman, gripping her ass tightly while his cock pounded inside her snatch.</p><p>“But I'm having so much fun watching you!” whined Harley, her fingers nearly knuckle deep in her snatch.</p><p>“Go get iiit!” Ivy yelled just as Lucas grabbed hold of the villain's red hair. Harley stood up in a huff, marching out of the room just to grab a clipboard with some papers for the sake of 'research'. She just wished for once she could actually enjoy herself.</p><p>Ivy bared her teeth as Lucas continued to hold onto her hair, giving it a hard tug as the young man wrapped it around his hand for extra effort. The plant woman growled as he continued bucking into her behind, though he was quick to desire another position.</p><p>While he still held onto Ivy's hair, Lucas lifted her up by wrapping his arm around her waist, carrying her over to the other side of the recliner. He took a seat as Ivy willingly sat on his lap, with the young man moving her hips back and forth as to hint at what he wanted her to do. After letting go of her hair, the red haired villainess took the hint, and rocked away at his cock as it remained in her snatch.</p><p>“Okay, here's your science stuff!” Harley said as she came back into the room. She handed the clipboard over to Ivy, who started to write down everything she had learned about the young man and his reactions to her pheromones so far.</p><p>“Let's see...” Ivy hummed, slowly moving her hips around as Lucas groaned. “His cock has been fully erect from the start...shows eagerness in the breeding process...will remain hard and solid even when he turns into...a werewolf...” The redhead paused, forced to quiver as the crown made an attempt to push inside her cervix, an unusual desire awakening inside her as she wanted the shaft to force its way deeper, burrowing into her womb to ensure she was able to get pregnant by the metahuman.</p><p>“Well no duh!” Harley grumbled, tapping her foot impatiently. “Tell me something that I don't already know, Ivy! It looks like it's working like it should be!”</p><p>“I still need to make sure this is...researched well...” Ivy sighed, her movements halted as Lucas pecked at her neckline, humming as her eyelids shut, enjoying the moment of bliss for a brief moment. The young man bit down on her skin, nibbling away at it to send a jolt through the plant woman's spine. She had never felt such an aggressive move by any man before, unexpected in his actions. His hands moved around her stomach, causing her to shake about due to the unexpected movements his fingertips made along her skin.</p><p>Rocking her hips against the shaft again, Ivy showed him his appreciation by turning to him for a kiss, their tongues pushing against one another as their lips were locked in. Harley huffed, rolling her eyes at the two acting so lovey-dovey, annoyed at how simple this all was. “God, you're such a simpleton, Ivy...” Harley grumbled.</p><p>“Is something the matter?” she asked.</p><p>“You're just using the human side of him! If you wanna do some real research, why don't you try fucking his werewolf side?”</p><p>“What else do you think I have you here for?” Ivy asked, grunting as she tried to keep writing her notes down. Her handwriting was all over the place, unable to properly jot everything down in a readable manner.</p><p>“Oh, please!” Harley scoffed. “You're not gonna get the full experience just by observing, yanno! You gotta actually DO it!”</p><p>Lucas grinned, pumping his hips upwards just to get Ivy rolling again. “She's got a point, you know. How are you supposed to really know what it's like to fuck a wolf?”</p><p>“Nnnh, I wish I could just accept that, but it's still such a weird concept...”</p><p>“It only takes one time for it to be less weird.” Harley pointed out.</p><p>“Here, why don't I help you out with that?” Lucas asked mischievously.</p><p>“N-No, it's fine, reallyyyyy!” Ivy quaked atop the young man as he turned into his werewolf form, with his claws digging into her skin while his height grew underneath her. The shaft expanded into the wolf cock Harley was used to, causing her to squee as she witnessed her redhead friend's belly expanding thanks to the size and girth. It was too much for the plant woman to properly handle, having never felt anything like it before.</p><p>The werewolf's mouth hung over Ivy's shoulder, its slobber dripping off and landing onto her skin. While she was thankful it did no harm to her, it still felt quite disgusting in regards to how filthy it was. Lucas began to buck away at Ivy, thrusting his hips upwards into the redhead. Harley giggled as she saw the tip of the shaft pushing into her stomach lining, moving all the way up to her chest as he made her feel more adjusted to the feral shaft.</p><p>The fluids from Ivy's snatch began to drip more heavily out of her folds, lubricating the wolf cock for Lucas to properly pound away at her snatch. She sucked on her lower lip, trying to lock her legs around the werewolf's huge thighs, though she managed to lock her arms around his huge neck while she was exposed to Harley and her giddy expressions. She could feel the veins pumping away hard at the walls of her pussy, a sure sign that Lucas was going to cum inside her, whether she was ready for it or not.</p><p>“Oh god! Oh god! Yes! Breed...breed me! Breed my pussy! Give me that potent seed you...wolf...BASTARD! RRRRRGH!” Ivy quaked atop Lucas as her snatch squirted her fluids out onto his furry lap, drenching the recliner's seat with her juices. The werewolf cum had already launched itself inside the redhead, pushing through the cervix and dumping itself into the womb. The reproductive organ inflated almost immediately, pushing it against Ivy's stomach and forcing it to expand. Harley's jaw dropped as her friend was filled with the feral spunk, making her look as though she was several months into a pregnancy cycle that had yet to happen.</p><p>“Ohmigosh, Ivy, you're glowing!” Harley teased, aroused by the sight of her friend growing like a balloon.</p><p>“It's too much!” Ivy panicked. “Too much cum, too much cum!”</p><p>“Ha, yeah, that was my first reaction...” Harley said, recalling her first time with Lucas as though it had happened more than a night ago.</p><p>With Ivy swelling up like a pregnant woman, Lucas shoved the redhead off of his lap, standing upright while she laid on her back. He ignored her doofy, satisfied expression and the fluids leaking onto the floor, and made his way over to Harley, who was looking on with an eager grin. Her inner thighs were dripping with fluids, showing just how willing she was to have more fun with him in this form. “Well, come on then!” Harley shouted, jumping up and down in excitement. “Let's get it going, big guy! Fuck my pussy good and gimme that wolfy cuuuuuuh!”</p><p>Lucas grabbed holds of Harley, lifting her off her feet and raising her over his wolf shaft. She could see some seed spurting out of the pointed tip, his mouth salivating as he stared at her naked body. “Ooooh, here it comes!” Harley said with glee. “Fill me up, baby! Fill me uuuuuuup!” The clown girl's body tensed up as Lucas shoved his tip inside her snatch, stretching the folds out, followed by the canal. Even as she felt the intense stretching occur, her lips curled into a smile even as she bared her teeth to the tall feral creature. She began to drool, although it was nowhere near as heavy and thick as what Lucas had coming out of his mouth.</p><p>With his cock inserted in the clown girl and pushing against her stomach, Lucas gripped her hips with his claws, being careful not to dig too hard into the skin. He then proceeded to slide her across the length of the bestial shaft, watching it prod into her belly something hard. As his fangs remained bared for the clown girl, Lucas grinned as hard as he could, groaning deeply as he felt cozy with the blonde being used to please his rod.</p><p>“Oh god, are you inflated yet?” Harley asked between gasps of air. “Knot me! Knot me, you big stud! I wanna feel that part of your shaft plug me up! Plug me and make sure your cummy is-...NNNNNNGH, there it iiiiiis!”</p><p>Lucas pulled Harley all the way down on his shaft, where the knot inflated against the entrance to her snatch. The clown girl quivered, her jaw opening up even as she held that doofy grin on her lips. Her eyes rolled back from the intense feeling the knot had in stretching out her canal, fitting every inch of the rod within her body. Ivy was unable to see how much fun her friend was having, due to the fact she was in a sex coma of her own, but she could hear the loud yelping of glee escaping her blonde friend's mouth.</p><p>“Yes, yes! YES!” Harley shouted, running her hands through her hair as though she were in a shampoo commercial. “Drill that wolf cock inside me! Breed me with those puppy dogs and fill me up!” Lucas couldn't believe what he was hearing, even in his feral state, but after traveling across the city with her on his dick, it really shouldn't have come as a surprise.</p><p>Curious, Lucas let go of Harley, letting her dangle on his cock while it held the clown girl up. She dangled around in the air, taking deep breaths as she felt as though this was some sort of break. Her jaw remained open while her tongue stuck out, drool leaking out the side of her mouth and running down her cheek.</p><p>With his hands off of her, Lucas grinned as he decided to have some fun with the clown girl, bucking his hips into her to see how she bounced about. With the knot pushing into her canal and locking in place, she moved about in response to his shaft, with the feral cock pulling away from her stomach for a brief second. Her breasts bounced about as a result of the pulls back into his shaft, her toes curled in as she took pure joy from the pleasure she had in being a human cock cozy to the metahuman. She moved about like a ball tied to a paddle, coming back to the wolf's base in due time.</p><p>“Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck! I'm really digging this! Keep going!” Harley begged, holding her hands over her stomach as she continued to feel the bulge the wolf cock made inside of her.</p><p>“Geez, you're insane!” Lucas laughed. “Even your friend there wasn't enjoying it this much...”</p><p>He looked over at Ivy, herself trying to rub her hands against the belly inflated with werewolf cum. She purred in delight at the sight of the mountainous belly she had, seeing now what Harley enjoyed about the wolf form the metahuman took on. She wasn't in the right mood to speak, but she showed her interest in keeping all of the seed inside, unaware that it was oozing from her pussy.</p><p>“I don't care!” Harley shouted. “It's so great! I love having this wolf cock in my pussy!”</p><p>“Ugh, where's my clipboard...” Ivy finally sighed, failing to roll onto her stomach due to the weight of the seed keeping her down. She almost wished she could drain it all, yet at the same time having all of that inside her snatch would at least ensure her the chances of being impregnated by the potent seed.</p><p>“Seriously?!” Lucas growled, looking back at the plant woman. “You're trying to conduct research even in your state of mind?!”</p><p>“I need to learn how this pheromone works, dammit...” grumbled Ivy, still annoyed she couldn't turn onto her sides like a turtle shifted onto its back.</p><p>"Then maybe we shoulda set up for videoooooh!" Harley shook while the wolf cock boared its way deeper in her, managing to penetrate the cervix and wear the womb atop its tip. And yet despite Lucas pounder harder into her body while she remained plugged up on his knot, the clown girl continued, "Since…ahh, yanno, we could studyyyy! The footage back and see! How it…looks!"</p><p>Moments had passed, and Lucas had managed to spin Quinn around until her stomach was facing the ground, her back still in perfect shape while his cock bulged against her skin. He grabbed hold of her arms, yanking back on them as he attempted to see just how far into the clown he could get. Even with her snatch meeting with his base, the werewolf was eager to see just how badly his shaft could destroy the blonde, as she had mostly grown accustomed to his junk.</p><p>"Oh god, Ivy, it feels so good!" Harley gasped, trying to look back at her red haired friend as she remained groggy on the ground. "I bet you wish you hung onto this a little longer now!"</p><p>"That cock will be inflated for a long time…" moaned Ivy, rubbing at her large stomach. "Don't worry, I'll have other opportunities throughout the day to ride him again."</p><p>After enough time had passed, Lucas pulled Harley back into his hips, holding her body tightly as she continued to hang from his dick. Without intention, he howled at the ceiling just before he blasted his jizz inside of her womb, causing the clown girl to cry out like a banshee. Even the exhausted Ivy had to plug her ears up, the pitch her friend was making being agony to her mind. The seed began to expand the womb, flooding it enough that it spilled out the canal. Unfortunately for the blonde, the knot was still plugging her up, meaning his spunk was going to be stuck in there for quite a while.</p><p>It didn't help that Harley was having the orgasm of a lifetime as the werewolf continued to drench her reproductive organs in his cum. Her fluids blasted out hard like a high pressure hose, only for the knot to continue clogging her canal. This meant that her stomach was starting to swell up not just because of his seed, but her lubrication as well. As Ivy observed, she had to wonder if a woman could cum so much of the fluids that she could easily make the knot slip out of her.</p><p>That theory was proven wrong as Lucas attempted to push Harley off his dick, only for the clown girl to remain plugged into place. It was clear where she was stuck, and unfortunately, depending on the perspective of the person, she was on there for a good while. Thanks to the pheromones, the knot ended up lasting longer than anyone felt it should have. The werewolf did at least make an attempt to shift back into a human since that was possible, but for some reason it wasn't working right at that moment.</p><p>That was a fault on Ivy's front, as she considered the change from human to werewolf, but not the other way around. All she could assume was that the metahuman had to wait for the bulge to die down before he could revert once more.</p><p>The knot finally deflated, although the wolf shaft remained erect. Lucas sighed of relief, happy he could remove the blonde from his feral cock. He pushed her on top of Ivy, the stomachs splattering together as more wolf jizz escaped onto the floor, cascading hard from their muffs. Lucas watched in surreal fascination, changing back into a human while his cock remained erect. Even with his time as a werewolf, he could never say he saw anything like this before, even as Harley tried to kiss Ivy.</p><p>Their stomachs deflated enough that such a kiss was even possible, with both women in such a state that there was no other care in the world. Lucas shook his head, taking a seat on the couch as he watched on, thankful that he had a bit of time to relax, hard cock or not.</p><p>Or at least he would, if he didn't hear someone else land on the window, perched like a cat. Because that was her gimmick, of course.</p><p>“So, I was going to pay you girls a little visit,” said Selina Kyle as she curled her lips, “but I see you're in no shape to answer the door.”</p><p>Lucas chuckled to himself. Of course this would just be his luck.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>